Diffrent Worlds
by Japankid
Summary: The Raven has been my Title since I killed my first Vampire at the age of tweleve, But I cant kill One Pure Blood. He goes to my school and I dont like it when something hurts my pride. Alot of Nightworld, Most my creativity PLZ R&R love JK
1. Proluge

Proluge

I think dying for someone you love is a stupid way to die. That's what my mother did to save me, she was an idiot. She could have run and had lived a happy life but no, she had to die and ruin my life. She protected me from a monster that all humans fear, a monster that takes a human form and kill humans to survive. Of course I am talking about a vampire. I remember my mother screaming and trying to hide from those red eyes but they were so memorizing that I couldn't stop staring. At the age of five I was looking into the eyes of a beast with no fear but my mother fighted him off but wasn't good enough. Blood was all over me when the police arrived, me sitting and crying my green eyes out. I was there first suspect, saying that I was lying to them about what really happened. A month in a childrens clinic and my mother's younger brother, Uncle Will, came to visit me. He came to get me home and assured me that I was telling the truth but in order to go live with him and the rest of my mothers side of the family then I have to tell the doctors and the police that a man came in and just killed my mother, no vampire, no red eyes, no truth. I was realesed and adopted on my sixth birthday by my uncle Will. On that day I dicided to find that vampire and the only way to do that was to join the family business.

A month later my training to become a vampire hunter began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a spring evening and I was checking up on a new lead. My source (meaning my Uncle) told me that young women were disappearing at an alarming rate in the next neighborhood. The answer was simple and we all knew what it was, a third class vampire.

"Come out Come out where ever you are." I whispered in a threatening voice making sure that the vermin could smell my scent.

There was movement at the end of the alleyway. My senses sharpened and I smelled him before he appeared. Blood smells very strong when a Vamp has just been drinkin and this guy must have left his victim alive to come and meet me.

He was dressed as a homeless man with whippy black hair and blood shot eyes.

"Excuse me Ms. Can you help me I lost my way."

In answer, I swiped at his throat and it exploded with the new blood he just swallowed. He however quickly turned to ash, blood and all.

"What a waste of my time." I groaned as I killed the victim as she gasped for air. Her eyes looked at me in horror but then they turned grey and cold, no sparkle, no light. I remember my mothers green eyes doing the same thing.

My cell buzzed in my pocket.

"Did you finish him?"

"Yeah, a stupid third. What was the point of it Uncle Will?"

"It was something that was bothering Kat."

Everything bothers Kat "I am on my way home." I snapped the phone shut.

Before I left the dust pile, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pure black feather. The raven feather looked darker against the ashes of a bloodsucking creature that was hunted for years. I didn't care about looks though. I was called The Raven, the bringer of death in the vampire world but in reality my name was Jordan, Jordan Shay.

At midnight I arrived in the front of my house in my black corvette. The Victorian mansion was from the adults jobs as the secretaries of big companies and all sorts. They leave the vampire hunting to the kids and teens. But my uncle is the head of the clan and that's a spot everybody in my family wants, he has to choose between me and Kat to be his successor but that won't happen till many years to come. The first thing that I saw once I entered the place I called hell was, my reflection. I looked hawkish and bored. My straight brown hair with its black highlights looked as though I flat ironed it all day. My bangs ending at my eyebrows. My electric green eyes still had its angry flare. My mask that hides my identity was around my neck, it had a silver lining of a raven's beak on the front. My brown trenchcoat was clean meaning a quick job. My black boots and pants however were slightly dirty. From my other pocket I pulled out the knife I used to kill the filthy third. It was a wooden blade, the only thing that can kill a vampire. If Kat would do her training right she could kill a pureblood with just a pencil. Not even a speck of blood on the blade, the swiftest job I have ever done.

I went upstairs, passing portraits and living family members that don't really talk to me. Good, they must can tell that I am not in a good mood. I looked at the portraits of my bloodline. All were Vampire Hunters that made a difference in the family. My mom had retired a year before I was born so her little brother got the head job, my mother married out of the clan making my grandfather angry. I never meet the old dude. We all live in the mansion making all the vampire hunters train at the dojo. I walked pass it hearing the cries of kids hitting a plastic dummy with wooden weapons, Kat was with them showing them the moves and how to do it. I rolled my eyes and walked on. I was one of the youngest vampire hunters but I was also the best out of my year. I then noticed my mother's portrait right next to my uncle's office. I looked at the ground as I passed, seeing my reflection was good enough.

I knocked on the office door and I got as a reply "What took you so long?" I walked in to my uncle sitting at his desk looking at his computer and papers. He looked old and somewhat washed out. His jet black hair entered into his electric green eyes. My uncle was only in his early thirties.

Before I could reply Kat entered looking sweaty and tired. Her jet black hair was just like her fathers but she didn't inherit the electric green eyes but got ocean blue. "You called for me Dad?" asked Kat sitting down at the chair in front of his desk.

As my uncle continued to look at his papers I pulled down the picture of my grandmother and slowly a keypad showed, I started to punch in the code.

"How swift!" demanded my Uncle.

"Not even a speck of blood on the blade." I replied as I typed in the enter key. My uncles bookshelves then disappeared and a line up of weapons appeared. My cousin looked amazed, only I and my uncle can open the vault but Kat had never seen the inside.

Most of the weapons were wood based. A wooden Japanese sword, wooden knifes. There were a section of silver guns with silver bullets and knifes and such for werewolves. Then one iron knife for stupid witches.

As I pulled out the wooden knife I used tonight my uncle smiled and said in praise "Great job Jordan and you were late because you took your time cleaning the evidence and left your marker and killed all witnesses."

"Or course, what kind of vamp killer will I be if I was caught." I replied, Kat looked very confused. "Why am I here again if you're going to congratulate Jordan."

"Oh." Said my uncle remembering his daughter. "Soon you're going to be in a mission. We suspect a pure blood at some club that takes girls to the near by alley."

"What is it with Vamps and Alleys Uncle Will?" I asked out of the blue. "The one I killed tonight was eating in an alley and he was a completely different class."

"A lot of our people are noticing that too Jordan, and not just this clan. The Norton clan has noticed as well."

"What do I need to do in this mission?" asked Kat in a cool voice. I was scared on my first mission too.

"You're the diversion. You lure the vamp to the alley then we snatch him. If he hurts you we won't waste our time on an interrogation." Said my Uncle in a strong voice.

I gasped "But it's a PUREBLOOD!!!!! If we just kill him we wont know where the nest is, the last one we caught would have rather died then tell us." I said in anger.

"If he hurts my daughter Jordan he dies end of the discussion."

I huffed then lifted my grandmother's picture back making the weapons disappear.

"You see Kat." Continued my Uncle back to his praising voice. "You need to learn from Jordan. She debates, she negotiates and kills when it's the last thing available or an order. She truly deserves the title The Raven." Kat huffed and said "yes, but I make my own reasons to fight. I like having my free will."

"In this job you don't have free will, especially when you might be chosen to be head of the clan." I said in an unemotional voice. Kat looked at me for a minute then looked down at her sweaty feet.

"Why did I waste my time tonight Kat?" I asked coolly, my uncle backed away. I guess I had my vibe going. I was leaning on the right side of Kats chair waiting for her reply.

"To kill a Third class Vampire from my request." Replied Kat still looking at her feet.

"Well, Instead of sending me to filthy thirds why don't you send me to pure bloods or even middle class vamps?"

"Because what that third was doing was terrible." Said my cousin looking up at me.

"TERRIBLE!!! WHAT THIRDS DO IS IRRELEVENT TO US!!! YOU THINK THAT THIRDS DO TERRIBLE THINGS!?! YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT A PURE BLOOD DOES TO ITS PREY!!"

"Jordan."

I swooped down to her ear in my anger and whispered "They first break the leg of their victim so it won't run away."

"**Ray**."

"Then they break your collar bone so you can't move at all. Then they swoop down and…'

"**RAVEN!!!" **My uncle roared standing up.

"What!?! I am telling the truth." I replied but then I heard a wail from Kat. I swooped down again. "Oh that's right you've never seen a pure blood killing. You never saw how Angela died did you?? I did and let's just say, he had fun before he killed her in front of me."

My cousin looked at me with very sad tear filled eyes. I sighed then said in a very calm voice "Next time you think about thirds being terrible think about your sister's body at the morgue and how she looked when you saw her." With that I left for my room.

This is how I was, this is how I got to the top. Not by yelling at my family but for telling the truth. I wasn't in trouble, I was going to be praised about this. Kat let her emotions get the best of her and so did my Uncle. I feel bad but I won't admit it to anyone. I have no feeling; I have no thoughts, just my desire to kill vampires.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day my life changed when a new kid entered homeroom. He was tall and had cool grey eyes. Brown hair flopped messily into his eyes once he stood in front of the class talking to the teacher. The teacher was looking at the classroom for an empty seat; I glared at the one next to me with a death glare,"Crap". My hair was down and I was wearing my boots where I hid the wooden knife. In the inside of the trenchcoat were iron pegs. In my other boot was a pure silver knife. My blue jeans stretched over my legs and my black t shirt had no design on it. This new guy has guts to sit next to me and I am in complete killing mood.

"Hi my names Drake." Said the Drake as he relaxed into his chair with a lazy smile spreading on his lips "and you are?"

"None of your business." I replied curtly as I waited for the bell to ring for my next class. Any minute now.

"That's a cool name, very unique." Continued the cocky teen as though he was taking it seriously.

Then I smelled a very strong stench, it hit me like a bullet and it was one that I knew well. Now I had a pretty good idea why this new kid was late for class. I eyed him as he started writing some notes with a pen giving off some red ink. Quickly I checked for vampire senses, he definitely was not a third. Thirds were once human but were turned by pure bloods or middle class. Same with middle class except they didn't have a heavy thirst for blood. Pure Bloods however were a different story; they were the highest class of vampire. A mortals nightmare, a vampire that can stay any age or change ages, give birth to other children. A perfect monster in a human form.

I sighed, no way was I sitting next to a pure blood. It was ridiculous, but not possible. What I knew though was that Drake was a vampire and every vampire I meet needed to die. But I couldn't kill him around this area, the vamps would know that this was the school of the Raven and that the bringer of death was a teenager.

The bell rang before I could say anything else to him. Once he left the room I felt so lost and lonely that I quickly entered the hallway to hide in the crowd.

As the school ended, I was hurring out of the building as quickly as I could. That vamp being at my school had left such a bloody stench everywhere he went and it distracted me in class. He was also in my biology class and my drama class.

My corvett as always gathered attention and formed a crowd, manly freashmen.

"Wow, THAT chick drives this car!?!"

"I heard her Uncle gave it to her when she turned fourteen."

The crowd slowly crept away to go home as I waited for the traffic to go away. But one person walked right up to my window and knocked on it. Confused I rolled down my window, Drake knealt down and said in an angry voice, "Are you obsessed with me or something!!"

"Excuse me?" I asked trying not to choke on the bloody scent.

"Everytime I see you your nose is up in the air and you are glaring at me. I am sorry if I offended you in homeroom." Said Drake in a confused voice. "But from the rumors ive heard of you I think you need to work on your communication skills a little bit better."

This was confusing me. Why would a vampire care about a human. A human that he can easily kill with just a swipe of his milky white fangs that he was hiding.

"Dude, no offense but I am not a "people person" so you might want to run along. Find some blonde, there the easiest around here, if you want a challenge though you might want to find the principals daughters." I said in my "I don't care about life." tone.

I waited him to back up. I was ready to kill this annoying vamp but I would need back up. Even if he was a made vamp, made vamps sometimes have powerful connections. Besides I couldn't kill him at school, a horrible spot.

He wouldn't back up away from the car.

"I don't see why you would care." I shot at him giving him my most pronounced glare.

Silence, then Drake ruffled his hair "I don't know I just feel a connection with you."

I started the car, I needed to back up for this vamp. Just some people to distract him before I slit his troat. "Well, you're a werid person to think you have a connection with someone you just meet." I replied as I started backing up the car.

I was facing the exit when he hurried to my window.

"At least tell me your name. So I can feel better." Said Drake smiling.

I looked at him. He was gonna die anyway.

"Jordan." I stomped on the gas and speed off.

Later that night I was across the street of Blues and Acorns in one of my uncles equipment vans.

"How long has she been in there!?!" demanded one of my cousions next to me.

"twenty minutes." I said in a snappy way. "Your not the only one nervous here."

"Geez sorry." Said my cousion in an angry tone. "I though you would want her dead.'

True, if Kat died I would be the heir to the Shay clan. But I didn't even know if I want it at all. My mother didn't want it and besides I am only half Shay.

Then my cell phone buzzed, a text message. I read quickly then I snapped it shut then spoke to my mike in my ear. "Shes on her way out with the pureblood. Bait says that he wants to take her to the new club down the alley."

"What is it with vamps and alleys?" demanded one of my younger siblings from the other line.

"I don't know, just get ready to get the bait out of there when he strikes." I growled.

"Alright Alright Geez, you would think that Jordan would have a good day for once."

I ignored the comment and just continued to watch the survelience. Then my cells ringtone of a cool Japanese song ringed.

"WHAT!" I barked angrily.

"YOU GET DOWN THERE AND MAKE SURE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS NOT ASSAULTED RAY OR SO HELP ME I WILL GROUND YOU TILL YOU DROP." Hollered Uncle Will making me hold the phone away from my ear. My cousions in the van giggled and returned to their keyboards at my glare.

"Fine Uncle Will but don't call me got it." I growled angrily and I slammed it shut.

"Your going to do what he says right." Said my cousion next to me.

"I kind of have no choice." I said as I grabbed my mask.

My cousion nods then he spoke into his mike, "The Raven is taking flight the Raven is taking flight, by order of the head."

In ten minutes flat I was in the shadows. My hair hidden in the black headband of the ninja outfit, my raven mask over my mouth and nose. I shut off my cell phone and just hid behind a dumbster that wrecked of tomato sauce.

"Bait and Target in sight." Josh said in my ear. He was related to me by marriage and my uncle wants to talk to us about something important after this.

I then saw my cousion dressed in a black ruffled skirt and a white tank top, over the tank top was a long sleeved black and white sweat jacket. Her blue eyes were brimmed with black and her curly black hair finished the look. I have to give Serena some props, she made my cousion look good. Serena was related by blood and she had the best fashion sense ever. Then I took my attention on the vampire, and I thought I lost my voice.

"Raven??? Did you hear me?? I spoted Kat and the vamp do you see them???" demanded Josh.

I then found my voice, "Everybody with the net back down." I demanded looking at the pureblood, I should had killed him when I had the chance.

Drake was smiling at Kat like she was the only girl in the world. Then a shocking sensation went through me, like when he sat down next to me in homeroom. I was the only who could kill this guy. When that thought went through my mind, I almost burst into tears.

"Raven, what is your explanation for this!" demanded Josh.

"That vamp needs to die, no kidnapping no interagation. A swift death was all that was needed in his case." I whispered as I slithered toward my prey and my couison.

Drake stopped walking and stiffened.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" asked my couision in a girly voice. "I thought we were almost there?"

"We are, I just think." Started Drake then he turned around and said "That who ever is following us should leave now!"

I cursed, of course a vampire can smell me, I probably wreak from the dumbster. I slowly walked out, the ear piece in my hand. I crushed it in my fingers.

"I should have expeacted this, espically from a pure blood." I said only showing half of my face in the street lamp.

"Angelica, we are done for the evening!" growled Drake getting into a predators stance. Kat ran past me. "Good luck Ray." She whishpered then she was gone.

Silence fell between me and Drake.

"Why don't you show me your face." Growled Drake as he stalked me.

"I would but I never show my face to my victims. After all, I am the bringer of death." I walked into the light, admiring my very white skin in the lamp light.

Drake stood up, a smile on his face. "So, you're The Raven, you hold your title very proudly for a human."

"Well, The Raven was my idea but your people came up with the bringer of death." I said trying hard to disguise my voice.

"Well, what can I say. We are very old fashioned." Said Drake smirking, something was glinting in his mouth.

"If your planning a surprise attack, it wont work." I said smirking. Drake stepped back from the light as though he was taken back. Then he started laughing.

"May I ask what's so funny." I said coldly, I was getting angry. If I don't kill this guy he was going to figure who I was and where I lived. I should have invited him for a drive or something.

"You freaked me out but then I realized why should I freak over The Raven, She's just a human after all."

I lost it and just ran at him with my fist. I didn't expeact to hit him so hard. I was surprised to feel something wet on my hand. I looked down and saw the redness of the blood. Blood has not touched my skin since the night I looked at those beautiful red eyes. I examined the blood more closely, this was vampire blood. Some poor victim had to give up their mortality or their life to satisfy this teenager.

"You're a very old vampire. I would say you were born in the early 1770, six years early from the independence day in 1776." I said as I examined the blood.

"How can you tell by just looking at my blood!" demanded Drake as he growled at me.

"Your blood is very dull in color, you should be grateful that I punched the blood out of you. You were overloading." I replied and I wiggled my arm, the blood just jiggled like jello.

"Well, your blood is very thick which means that you didn't need to feed on that girl tonight. Were you just going to use her as a victim for your own selfish reasons!" I demanded, in disgust I slashed my arm making the blood slide off.

"Why should I tell a mortal like you anything??"

"Cause I am a mortal who's about to kill you." I said taking out the wooden knife from my sleeve.

"I'll kill you first." Barked Drake as he attacked his white fangs coated in his own blood. They were sharp and milky white (except for the blood).

His speed matched my own as I quickly dodged his lunges and swipes. I quickly prepared to slit his throat but my hand would not listen to my brain.

"What the hell…." I said in surprise but I was punched in my gut making me double back. I groaned but I side stepped him and slammed his face into the near by brick wall.

I had the knife at the back of his head, this needed to be done a long time ago but again my hand would not strike.

"You hesitate!?!" Barked Drake with laughter, "And I thought it was finally my time to die." He turned, I stood frozen with my hand in the striking position. I couldn't move at all. "Dammit." I grunted as I tried to move my hand, it was shaking horribly. It would not kill him, it was ignoring everything. My whole will was screaming to stab this blood sucker but everything else was screaming to opposite.

"NOW!!!" hollered a voice and Drake was lifted into the air surrounded in net.

"Tie his claws together."

"Knock him out first."

"Ray!, Ray!!" came a voice, I blinked and looked in front of me. Josh with his chocolate brown eyes and dyed white hair was staring at me with concern etched all over his face.

"Ray, are you trying to stab me?" he asked sadly. I realized my hand was still shacking. I dropped it with a clatter. And my knees gave in and I feel to the floor. Josh caught me before I hit the floor. "Don't worry, I gotcha, I gotcha." He carried me off I looked back as Drake stared at me and Josh. I had no idea what was going on between me and Drake I just knew that it affected me killing him. I slowly closed my green eyes as I stared at Drakes grey ones.

**Hours Later**

I was in front of Uncle Will with Josh next to me. I had never seen my Uncle look so mad in my whole life.

"Jordan, I am disappointed in you. You intervened into a important mission."

"Your orders." I replied with no emotion in my voice.

"You attacked the pureblood with no plan."

"Instinct."

"Giving orders you could not athurize."

"I can, you gave me totally control of the mission when you realized that Oprah was on tonight." I replied with a sigh.

"But you know how important it is that we interagate him and yet you attacked him planning on killing him, Why!"

"I think I can answer that Sir." Said Josh suddenly. "She might have been protective of Kat."

I grabbed at that ecuse instantly. "Of course, I have never shown protectness before so maybe this was just my way of showing it."

My Uncle nodded. "That makes perfect sense, well, I have also other important matters to deal with. Josh, Me and your mother have agreed that you be wed and since there are so many girls we think its best that you marry Kat. You guys hang around each other all the time."

Josh looked stunned at the news, so was I.

"Kats not ready to marry." I said flatly "What her being your successor!?!"

"Oh that positions already being filled."

"By who!?!" I said with a scoul on my face.

"You of course."

Me and Josh left my Uncle's Office, both stunned. I was the first to recover, "You have the whole night to watch the pureblood tonight right?"

"Yeah." Said Josh slowly.

"Why don't you give it to me? That way you have time to tell Kat about the marriage."

Josh snorted, "Your going to kill him, right!?!"

I looked at the ceiling in thought. "Maybe."

"Come on Jordan." Said Josh suddenly seriously. "Admit, You couldn't kill him. Something is forcing you to not kill him and its hurting your pride."

I stopped, he was a few yards behind me. "I was born to kill Vampires, Josh. If I cant kill one vampire I cant kill all of them, then my reason for existing will disappear."

I turned to stare at him. "Do I have to shift or not!?!"

Josh stared at me with his sad brown eyes, then with a resigned sigh he said "I could never say no to you Jordan. Even when you asked for my cookies when we were kids."

I didn't reply but was walking off but then I felt a pressure on my arm, Josh was holding me a bit to tightly. "Jordan, why couldn't I marry you?"

I sighed and said a little bit to coldly. "Josh, I don't have the feeling your looking for. I have no feeling exceapt sarcasm, anger, and hate." I smiled meakly at him as I got out of his grip. "Besides, I am not the one that has had a crush on you since childhood."

I could tell I had hurt him as I started walking away. But, Kat was going to marry him, not me. But at the moment I don't want to worry about stupid matters like that, I want to kill Drake and every other vampire that comes my path.

I entered the hallway where there was one room special for our special Drake. Gaurding it was Serena. She had blonde short hair that reached her shoulders, she was wearing the standard ninja outfit like mine but hers was white and no decorative mask.

"Hey Serena, its my turn for my watch!"

Serena raised a hazel eye and stared at me, "What about Josh?"

"He had some urgent matters to attend to."

"Like what???"

I sighed, she can be real nosy. "He needs to tell Kat about the arranged marriage between him and her."

Serena looked shocked and hurt. (I told you I wasn't the one). I sighed, "So, he gave me the shift, so, can you go rest, your going to need it."

Serene nodded, water coming out of her hazel eyes. I sighed, I did not need to deal with all of this stupid teen drama, it was so not my thing.

I sighed again and slowly took out my wooden knife, there was going to blood spilled tonight.


End file.
